


What the World Sees

by Cookies_and_Chaos



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Self-Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28240158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookies_and_Chaos/pseuds/Cookies_and_Chaos
Summary: When you examine who you are and find yourself wanting, it can be a bitter realisation. Set at the end of S1E6 - Quiver. Written for the 12 Days of Christmas Challenge 2020, Day 4, "Four Hard Shells"
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: 12 Days of Christmas Challenge 2020





	What the World Sees

"So, what do you think? Something you're interested in learning more about?"

It had been a long time since someone actually asked Robby what _he_ thought about a situation. It was a day of breaking patterns, actually. It had been a long time since an adult apologised to him. It had been a long time since an adult admitted they were wrong. It had been a damn long time since Robby felt the rigid steel walls he wrapped tightly around himself loosen. Just a bit.

"Definitely." That sounded too enthusiastic. "Maybe. I'll think about it."

Mr LaRusso scrutinised him for a moment and then smiled, as though he could see right through the act that Robbie was putting on and knew that it was all just fluff and nonsense used to disguise the fact that, for the first time in months, maybe years, Robby hadn't felt like he needed to be on his guard. That was the thing with kicking out hard at the world. Sometimes people kicked back and there were more than a few people who would gladly take their chance to kick out at Robby.

"Well, I practise most nights. Once you make up your mind," — the smirk in Mr LaRusso's voice would have annoyed Robby if it weren't for the fact that he knew just how transparent he was — "then we can work out what days work best for you."

"Sure, I'll let you know," Robby said. He nudged at the floor with the toe of his shoe, surprised to find that he didn't want to leave.

"Everything alright?" Mr LaRusso asked.

The temptation to spill everything was almost overwhelming. None of this was meant to happen. He was only meant to work at LaRusso Autos for long enough for his father to find out, completely lose it, and make a complete fool of himself. Robby never meant to find anything else other than petty, childish revenge out of this job. The confession sat on the tip of his tongue, ready to be thrown out into the quiet of the dojo Mr LaRusso had made for himself, and shatter the tranquility Robby had found there. The tranquility he hadn't ever thought about needing.

It felt even more pathetic now he was about to unburden his conscience. What the hell would Mr LaRusso think if Robby told him that he had only applied for the job because he knew it was the emotional equivalent of sticking a knife in his father's gut. He might not have seen his dad much so far in his 17 years — brief attempts at parenting similar to the one when he dropped out of school aside — but even he knew just how deep-rooted and corrosive the rage he felt towards Mr LaRusso was. Robby felt ashamed now. Ashamed that his motivation and intentions, which had led him to this moment where he could finally see something meaningful to occupy himself with, were just as toxic and corroded as the loathing between his father and Mr LaRusso.

Mr LaRusso was still watching him, trying to see something to explain the silence. Robby swallowed the truth even though he nearly choked on it. "Fine, I'll see you at work tomorrow. Goodnight, Mr LaRusso." Then he hurried out into the night.

The only comfort Robby could take, as his realisation sank heavily into the pit of his stomach while he walked, was that he hoped he had realised before it was too late. Before he was twisted into someone so bitter at the world that there was no way for him to undo all the damage he had done. He had time to pull down the defenses he never let anyone get passed, to try and fix what he had broken, to repair relationships with people he had lost... To change back from the person he was on the verge of becoming, a person he really didn't like all that much.

If he was right and he had that time, Robbie could turn this around, he was sure of it.


End file.
